


大纲、短打和片段。

by Uccello



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 一些几百字的片段、我写不来的庞大剧情，持续地于此处更新。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 1





	1. 一个站街梗口嗨大纲。

我也想写站街，写韦伯站街，理由编不出来总之他没准不是真的以此为生，体验人生的第一天在红灯区强装镇定在路边抽烟，其实有人靠近腿就发抖，然后觉得这样不好非得豁出去，于是在下定决心的那一刻碰上路过的伊斯坎达尔，一顿嘴硬之后战战兢兢地爬上车被运回家。  
然后他要被问，余以为你不会这么青涩。还要嘴硬说那种遍地都是，难道你会喜欢？好吧，他反过来被好好地教了这种服务业应有的礼仪和技巧，当然是全程讲解，这时候你应该吻余、应该动腰、应该——噢，已经在哭了啊小子，再忍耐一会儿。韦伯根本不懂那些道理和规矩，也就根本不知道这人根本早就看穿他了正在进行哄骗，但他以后会知道的，在正式交往之后的某一天突然反应过来那些根本就是伊斯坎达尔的个人爱好，但是没办法，他早就潜移默化地习惯了。  
他本来想要游刃有余地点一根事后烟，但其实根本做完就累得昏睡。第二天早上他被叫起来吃早饭，还在哼哼唧唧赖床再睡五分钟，于是五分钟又被叫起来，他刚想再讨五分钟，猛然意识到格蕾的声线无论如何都没有这么粗犷。他刚坐起来就被吻，终于吓清醒了。吃早饭的时候他十分努力地想做戏全套，僵硬地开口向伊斯坎达尔索要工资，心里斗争很久刚想开口寻找口头上的扳回一城：一开始没有说好你这么大，也没有提出要咬，何况按次计费的话……然后伊斯坎达尔看着他笑，说那真的要倾家荡产，没办法，只能把余自己赔给你了。


	2. 一段“后入容易哭”。

他觉得自己要忍不住落下泪来，为这些没来由的恐惧：只有危险至极的感官要将他溺毙，像难以启齿的梦境、像一碰即碎的遐想，连腰腹那些炽热的触碰都无法验证现实，再熟悉不过的情爱的疼痛也无济于事。伊斯坎达尔在他哭起来时偏偏要他看镜子，看其中的倒影里他们如何一塌糊涂，除去那些痛和欢愉还有同样真切的画面。而这些都是他的王正在给他的。他羞赧却不可避免地痴迷，即使他以跪伏在地的姿态在承欢，也能够一遍一遍地描画那身躯和面孔，去看这些可以眼见的真实……而不是其他的什么在操他，却被幻想为爱。


	3. 并不知道自己当时在写什么。

你还是被束缚在这片真真切切的大地上，绝无法凭借自己弱小不堪的力量与声音飞到天上，只偶尔趁着或许酒醉的梦境能够将幻梦或回忆触碰一二。在那之中你究竟期待什么、逃避什么？除去平日亦可光明正大言说的一切，其实还想要被触碰、想要吻、想要被爱吗。尽管可能会被哂笑说：这不过是怀着由某种信仰变质而来的爱，去怀念十年前突如其来的折点——你也仍旧沉溺在或许并非单人幻想的梦里，借由它无从考究的神秘去与烈日共舞。


	4. 非常规地狱梗。

那个地狱其实早就被占领了的梗……  
GO+“其实地狱早就没有恶魔了完全是亚历山大大帝拿破仑和(哪位来着好像是)成吉思汗三足鼎立的战争状态了！”产生的一个脑洞：

地狱已经很久没有动静了。向来恪守其邪恶本分四处制造祸端的恶魔在几十年间销声匿迹，而人类因此在高速发展后陷入长久凝滞……天堂终于发现了端倪，几番推诿之下君主·埃尔梅罗二世被迫接下了这个活：去探寻地狱究竟发生了什么。

埃尔梅罗二世一头黑发，穿一身黑西装配黑风衣，红色围巾与地狱装模作样的门上装饰同色。他眉头紧缩、叼着烟，洁白无瑕的翅膀并未被放出来，也没有圣光笼罩，他看起来除了有些太过整洁之外显得与地狱契合过头，而门卫——他突然回过头去看。地狱已经没有守门人了，看门狗也不复存在。这确实有些反常。

他隐隐约约听见莫大的喧闹轰鸣，于是更为警惕地向地狱深处去，却刚巧看见废墟中正在交战的军队，其中一方的将领无论如何都太过眼熟，不，双方都是极为赫赫有名的人物，只是他下意识去追随那烈焰般的身影罢了。他就那样悬在稍远处看着，直到又是势均力敌的一战过后政府王率军返回他附近的营地。

哦，小子！你怎么会到这里来！伊斯坎达尔在一瞬间的戒备后立刻认出他来，韦伯躲藏不及，只好安慰自己说有当地人或者说当地恶魔在这一切都会简单很多，于是十分僵硬地跟着伊斯坎达尔回去。

其中渊源只是当埃尔梅罗二世在天使中还尚且年幼时在人间历练，负责的工作恰巧是将亚历山大大帝引向一场又一场的胜利。任务本该是暗中进行，但他还是被伊斯坎达尔发现了，提回营帐里交流一番过后敲定他干脆显形着随军。好在只要他好好写报告就能将自己暴露给人类的事遮掩过去，总而言之，一直到作为人类的伊斯坎达尔病重之时，他才被召回天堂。

韦伯知道伊斯坎达尔一定会因其功绩名垂青史，而非如同俗世凡人一般只消在转生程序走个过场。只是他没料到到底因为杀人太多而没有能够抵达天堂，而是与那些战场亡魂一同坠到地狱。

一晃千百年过去，他终于还是又坐在伊斯坎达尔的屋里跟他……交流，得知地狱的争斗已经延续了上千年，在无休止的战争中原本那些老牌的恶魔在几十年前彻底被卷入其中一网打尽，现在的地狱只是战场而已。他当然自成一派势力，还有诸多同样因征服战争落在地狱的将领也都在这里各自为王。

曾经要他“夺取全世界”的天使看来是又一次为他来到战场上，那胜利就已经掌握在手中了。

嗯然后就是魔幻的一边打一边继续谈恋爱的剧情吧！我就完全没有考虑了！我已经爽了！想不出来了！今天就到这里！我是不会写全篇的！


	5. 一小段触手play

那是绝对堪称奇异的触感：光滑、柔软、不同于常规印象的炽热，却与之相反地不由分说。即使对现下的一切都不甚了解、无从考究，也奇异地不会为自己一丝不挂的状态过分羞赧；他被禁锢着，却全无半点要抵抗的意思。透过遮挡着他眼睛的肢体的缝隙，是模糊却令人心安的满目赤色。Rider……他艰涩地开口，得到一个同样有些不同寻常的吻作为回应。那就够了。魔术师本该对一切怪异波澜不惊，何况英灵的存在原就神秘得不可捉摸。为这毫无预警的、莫名其妙的形态象征性发一通脾气是结束之后的事，现在他连思考的余地都已失去了：原本只是束缚着他的触手开始游移，如同随之温吞升起的情欲一般飘渺却真实。


	6. 常规写法的神父车车。

耶稣的血在他指尖凝成沉重的液滴，旋即就被剧烈震颤抖落在地，和千年沉淀的罪孽一同，最终都要尘归尘、土归土。那寻欢作乐的堕落是否也能为上帝所容？圣母垂眼看他这副捉襟见肘的窘迫，漆黑的、肃穆的厚重布料起先还堆叠在踝骨，但他被抱坐在圣坛之上，紧绷的足尖不足以挂住长袍，它缓慢如同下沉水中地将满地酒液都吸收殆尽，酩酊宛若它被泡在情欲的主人一般——倘若埃尔梅罗二世苍白的皮肤如同他本人不胜酒力呢，倘若这不被信仰所控的缘由能够被圣彼得的宽容所含呢。  
他空空荡荡地被彩窗映出半点轮廓，目光却全然地投在渎神者的身上：还是说他分明就是异端神明的本身，偏偏亲自前来引诱一个微不足道的神父堕在他认定的极乐之中？他被状似不满地捏着面颊接吻，被纠缠着唇舌却全无半点抵抗的意思，就算已然阖齿在对方炽热的软肉上，又始终无法真的咬下去。  
伊斯坎达尔被他那种平白的温顺取悦了，于是要赏赐给他更重更多的快意，而语气倒都较寻常还更落拓些许。圣洁的父理应在忏悔时专注、更当诚实地面对欲念。没错吧小子，看着余，现在是余在给你欢愉，而不是什么神明。埃尔梅罗二世一切能够勉强勾勒的话语都只含在舌尖，溢出唇畔的只有骤然拔高的呻吟。伊斯坎达尔当然是刻意为之，要堵住他的反驳毕竟轻而易举，讲坛都随之隐隐摇晃，烛火亦是在昏暗里显得摇摇欲坠脆弱不堪。  
平日总挂一副冷淡做派的神父在此刻显得狼狈又鲜活，那层薄薄假象被这人烧得全蒸发在淫靡的空气里。他的手指尽可能地舒展去贴在冰凉的木面上寻求哪怕一星半点的冷却，却还只是粘腻，汗水与情液形成隔膜，蛮横地要他与一切无瑕的纯洁都隔绝。白蜡终是不堪重负地落下了，恰恰巧巧地坠在他腕骨之上，烧出一片艳丽的绯红，是不清不楚的神罚、抑或是对他暂且重蹈伊甸的覆辙的准许吗。他只是倏然吃痛地紧绷了身体，却也顺理成章地将适时喷薄的精水都挽留体内......如同心上之印记、臂上之戳记般*。

*雅歌8:6 求你将我放在心上如印记，带在你臂上如戳记；因为爱情如死之坚强，嫉恨如阴间之残忍。所发的电光，是火焰的电光，是耶和华的烈焰。


	7. 试了试写比较露骨的车。神父pa。

埃尔梅罗二世就那样张着腿斜斜倚坐在圣坛上，姿态如同受难，神情却溢着欢愉。酒液顺着他皮肤往下淌：从胸前开始，流畅得宛若爱抚，与小腹上斑驳的干涸的精痕混到一起，圣子的血便沾了世俗尘埃；但那身躯又显得洁净万分，耻毛早被剃得干净，它们又毫无阻碍地从阴茎旁轻巧地滑过去，不轻不重的痒。于是那后穴流水流得更甚，张张合合地去向若即若离贴着它的那性器讨好。伊斯坎达尔还是不为所动，他垂着眼看神父，后者绯红的眼尾已经挂上泪，却还死咬着下唇不发一言，隐隐都见了血色，伊斯坎达尔只能无奈地去吻他。舔开合拢的牙齿，互相勾着满溢酒气的舌。埃尔梅罗二世张开眼瞪他，全无半点威慑力，挂着混沌媚色，分明只剩下言语无法出口的一句“操进来”，仿佛不讲得赤裸就不会被神明所闻。他如愿以偿，软肉欢欣地紧紧贴上分明正侵犯它的柱身，再抽出来时淫水混着酒落到地上去，而金杯原就滚落在旁。黑袍从脚踝上彻底滑落，沉重布料吸走那些腥甜和醉意，干涸出浅白印痕——埃尔梅罗二世明日还将穿着它听人忏悔。神父包容的罪恶理应包括余对你的欲念，而神明亦应赞颂人间欢愉，余说得没错吧小子？来，看着余，这里没有别人，石像彩窗也无法代表上帝的眼。他更用力地撞进温热中，一切反驳都因此被呜咽呻吟盖下。埃尔梅罗二世半是困倦半是清醒地被斑斓月光照着，像泡在滚烫的海里，感官全集中在交合的穴里，空空荡荡地再在浪尖上射点略略稀薄的精液、不消片刻又要因为不停歇的快感颤抖着勃起。伊斯坎达尔全无要停下的意思，他吻他的额发、吻他蜷起的指节，将他脱力沉下的全部重量照单全收，将他一塌糊涂的堕落和自己赋予的情欲照单全收，最终得来他清高外壳分毫不剩的、全由本能作祟的低低一句：Rider，我要你都射进来。


	8. 我编不出标题了。

今晚来说些什么？一些跌跌撞撞的俗套浪漫吗，那就将目光全丢到零点场恰巧可以结束的现在：长发男人被揽着走出影院，通常紧皱的眉都舒展开。……嘴唇肿着，衣物完整。英格兰闷热的午夜将雨自始至终地逸散到空气里，让夏季显得不如东洋那样明丽火红，不那样容易联想到死，但也充分糜烂。他们不过是在爱情电影的中段比银幕情侣吻得更动情百倍，拖沓、长久，只适合街角无人问津的小影院，而不该被摆上伦敦西区华美又急促的舞台。毕竟那要如何去演啊，将近两千五百岁的鬼魂返场至此，被念想他十年、年岁都要迈入三开头的、曾经的少年所拥有至今的某种深情拖拽在剧场台前，甚至亲自打破规矩跳下去抱他、吻他。以征服流传千古的君王身上被定格的硝烟、血与火的气味都被浓重水汽暂且地收走，于是他们撞在门上的闷响都拖长到仿佛缱绻，空调呼呼作响，却都抽不走半点粘腻。皮肤贴得太紧、身体嵌得太深，含情脉脉与吻也接续得太超出剧本，水声接连不断地响，如同仿佛盘旋的插曲。就算剧情慵懒缓慢得十分难得罕见，伦敦的旧公寓发生什么也都不必被刻入胶卷。


	9. 看完了克雷米与王之家。

他做夢：倫敦昏黃的十八時，暖橙色的日光從極遠處投入窗框，木質地板沒有吱呀作響。黑色的貓、斑點狗和刺猬是早該退場到世界裏側的妖精，從郊區街道走過，夏至溫吞地抵達……沒有什麼浪潮洶湧。世界切開一道光滑裂縫，神秘都落到地上。他打開門，是王的住所。然後他醒來，是王的懷抱。


End file.
